Rivalry in Many Ways
by Breaking-Doll
Summary: Hiro realized that there are more potential rivals other than Tohru this holiday! Was he going to express his love to Kisa? And Hiro still messed up things as well. Would Kisa finally look at him this time?


**Rivalry in Many Ways**

* * *

Hiro asked himself if it would be called „harassment".  
All the time he had done everything coming across his brain to torture the girl. Yes, the girl called Honda Tohru. Beginning with him giving her a nickname "stupid girl", attacking her through speeches, and even "abusing" her physically. The girl didn't change though. To say it bluntly, she wasn't even affected!

"Onee-chan.."  
Hiro squeezed the park plan in his hand.  
_Onee-chan, Onee-chan! Always calling her with such a sweet way! Damn it, I hate that girl!_

It all began two days ago, exactly on the last day before the summer holiday started. Hiro had been planning for about three months to spend a nice holiday together with Kisa. It had been a long time full with thoughts, plans, and investigations. Today had finally come. Today he had to do the last part of his planning and the first step to carry out his plan, namely to ask Kisa for a date together! It was up to Kisa where she wanted to go. Cinemas, beaches, amusement parks, onsens, forests, mountains, anywhere, everything was okay as long as Kisa's happy.

Hiro grinned to himself as if wanting to give himself an award for the whole organization. This summer Kisa would finally know his feelings for her!

"Hiro-chan?"  
Hiro was brought back to reality by Kisa's voice. The girl cutely popped her head from behind the building's wall, smiling sweetly at him. Hiro felt like his heart jumped to his head.

"I thought you were someone else before," Kisa said shyly, her cheeks turned soft pink.

_Gosh, she was so cute!_  
Hiro needed to lean on something in order to resist Kisa's charm.

"What is it, Hiro-chan? You are leaving this note in my locker…"  
Kisa showed him a piece of paper he put in her locker this morning.

**Kisa,**

**I have something to tell you. Meet me today after school in the back garden.**

**Hiro.**

At any rate, it wasn't a bad letter after all. Or should he use "Dear Kisa" and "Yours, Hiro" after all? Well she already read it. It didn't matter anymore.  
Hiro coughed with his own style.

"Kisa. About the summer holiday, I want to…"  
"Oh, right! Hiro-chan, do you have any plan this holiday?" Kisa cut him excitedly.

_Yes I have, and I am just going to talk about it…  
_"Uh.."  
"Onee-chan and I want to go for a walk tomorrow, would you like to come with us?"  
Hiro barely felt the gound under his feet.

_Your onee-chan didn't exist in my two-week holiday plan with you!  
_"Su… sure.." he answered lifelessly.  
"Waa, great!" Kisa threw up both arms in the air happily.

_It was only a day of two weeks… there were still many chances left to create a wonderful holiday memory with Kisa…  
I have to be patient with the stupid girl…_

* * *

_I wonder why I have to be patient with the stupid girl…  
_They ended up staying at Shigure's house instead of going somewhere, because "guests" came barging in without any invitation and therefore Tohru had to cook additional meals for lunch. 

"I am so sorry, Kisa-san… I have promised to go somewhere with you, but now you even have to help me prepare lunch…"  
"Ung," Kisa shook her head cutely while drying the plates Tohru had washed.  
"I am so happy,"

Tohru turned at Hiro, who was peeling the potatoes with dark expression.

"Hiro-san, too.. I am so sorry.."  
"Cut it out already! Just finish it quickly, you are pissing me off!"  
"Hi..Hiro-chan!"  
It was so… distressing!

"I can see why Hatori comes this time…" Kyo said, being nerved totally. "But why the hell are all of you here!" he yelled, addressing Ayame, Momiji, and Haru.  
"Well I came here because my Yuki is hurt so terribly, he needs me to ease his suffer!"

Ayame Sohma grabbed after Yuki's hands.

"Be happy Yuki, I am here for you."  
"Ayame, can you please stop snatching his hands away from me? I have to bandage them!" repeated Hatori for the third time that day.  
"Ah, Tori-san…. don't you see how Yuki's hands heal by my touches?"  
"Idiot…" thought both Yuki and Hatori.

Because of his clumsiness, Yuki burned his hands this morning as he tried to help Tohru preparing the meals. Calling Hatori over appeared to be a brilliant idea before knowing that Ayame was exactly there that moment.  
And from there on more people are coming.

Haru came over to visit the "terribly hurt" Yuki although he knew it must be nothing serious. In the end he read another masterpiece from Shigure.  
Shigure himself was now busy hiding from his editor, who screamed around the house tracking him.

"Sensei! Sensei!"

"SENSEI!"

Micchan, the editor opened the sliding door to the living room.  
There was no Shigure in the room.

"SENSEEEEIIIIII!"  
She left soon afterwards.

"So noisy… I need an aspirin.."  
Yuki rubbed his temple.  
"Finally she was gone.."  
Shigure sneaked out of the secret chamber.  
"It was so dark… and I feel so lonely…" he whined.  
"Gure-san..come to me, I will ease your loneliness."  
Ayame stretched out his arms.  
"Aya, sunshine in my life..!"  
Shigure ran towards Ayame, diamond dust flying around them.

"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE. NOW!" yelled Yuki and Kyo.

"Shigure, finish your scripts and stop bullying your editor. She will break down soon." Hatori said, while treating Yuki's hands. "You will have problems with this matter soon."  
"Ha-san, you are so cold toward me…." sobbed Shigure on Ayame's shoulder.  
"I knew it brings nothing.." sighed Hatori. "I make a fool out of myself here."

"SENSHHEEEEEIII!"  
Micchan appeared in kitchen.  
"Ah, Micchan-san.."  
"SENSEEEEEEIIIIIII!"  
.. and left after three seconds.  
"Poor Micchan… Shigure really bullied her didn't he..?" commented Momiji, peeling carrots.  
Kisa nodded, her hands busy with plates full of cookies.  
Tohru bent down toward Kisa.  
"Is it okay Kisa-san? You don't have to help me carry these cookies if they are too heavy."  
"No, I am allright."  
Kisa stumbled to the living room carrying those cookies.

"Why are you here, by the way rabbit?" asked Hiro sharply. During these times he really couldn't stand Momiji.  
"I am visiting Tohru!" Momiji answered full of excitement.  
Hiro grumbled.  
"Do you really have to visit her? She is not sick or what. Don't you have anything better to do?"  
Momiji stared at the ceiling for a while.  
"No!" he cried afterwards.

_Stupid! Stupid!  
_Hiro balled his fists.

From the living room man can hear cries of joy. Apparently Kisa already arrived there with the cookies.  
"Tohru, they are so yummy!"  
"Thank you, Momiji-chan!"  
"Say something, Hiro! You like then too, don't you?"  
Hiro didn't say anything. He chewed a cookie in silence.  
"Ah, um… is it too sweet? Sorry, I am so sorry!"  
Hiro glared at her.

"Honda-san,"  
"Ah, Yuki-kun!"  
Yuki entered the kitchen holding his bandaged hand.  
"I am so sorry that I can't help you in this mess. How is it going?"  
"Very well! Ano… E… to.."

Behind Yuki, Shigure was dragged by Micchan somewhere.  
"Cookies… I want them… I haven't even had one!" he whined.  
"Ignore him, Honda-san. He deserved it."  
"Ha… Hai… and how do you like the cookies?"  
Yuki smiled brightly.  
"Excellent. Honda-san is really good at home-made cookies."  
Tohru blushed.  
"True, true!" added Momiji, swallowing his fifth.

Hiro stood up and walked out of kitchen.  
"I am going to the bathroom!" he yelled.

_So stupid people… surrounding that stupid girl. Damn it, I hate it to be here!_

"Hi.. Hiro-chan…"  
"Oh."  
Hiro blinked as he saw Kisa in front of him.  
"Hiro-chan… are you allright?"  
Hiro grinned wearily.  
Now! It is the perfect chance!

"Kisa."

Hiro himself was amazed by his streng voice, but it was not the time to think about that.  
"How about spending time alone tomorrow? We can go anywhere."  
Kisa looked surprised.

_Have I said something strange? Why did she look so surprised? Oh no! Surely she want to go again with her onee-chan since today's plan goes into nothing! I have put her in a difficult situation!_

"You… you don't have to, you know. It mustn't be tomorrow. I mean sometime during the holiday!"  
Kisa's face brighted up.  
"Un!"

Coming back to the kitchen, they were greeted by Momiji's query.  
"Kisa! Is it true that you actually want to go for a walk with Tohru today?"  
Kisa nodded shyly.  
"But you won't make it this late… how about tomorrow?"  
Kisa's face brighted up even more.  
"Hai… Kisa-san, will we go for a walk tomorrow?"  
Kisa nodded excitedly.  
"Me, Me..! Can I come too?" asked Momiji excitedly.  
Kisa nodded again.  
"Hurrrayyyy…!"

Hiro wished he hadn't told Kisa that he could go anywhen in the holiday.

* * *

"Toh..ru..!" 

Hiro stared to the bunch of people in front of him. They finally went to the newest amusement park. The plan initially only included ths stupid girl, Kisa and himself. Then Momiji butted in. He then invited Kyo and Yuki. Because Yuki agreed to join, Ayame and Haru invited themselves to come, too. Because Ayame came, Haru begged Hatori to come tomorrow so Yuki could take at least a single breath. At the end, Hiro had no chance to be alone with Tohru anymore!

"Kisa-san, what do you want to ride next?"  
"The merry-go-round, the merry-go-round!" yelled Momiji enthusiastically.  
"Un, I want the merry-go-round!" agreed Kisa.  
Hiro felt like being burned from inside.

"Ah-ha, pouting again because of Tohru?"  
"It has nothing to do with Haru-nii!" Hiro scowled.  
His jealousy of Tohru was seemingly to be read from his face directly. Hiro hated it if people saw this side of him, but it made him angry since Kisa couldn't see how much he liked her.  
He hated Tohru because he loved Kisa so much! Why couldn't Kisa see it? If it only was so unclear, why did everybody but Kisa know it?

"Why did I have to come here as well? I hate it to be in such an amusement park. I have more important things to do!" muttered Kyo to himself.  
"Na, na, Kyonkichi! Why so bad mooded? I know, I know! You are having dirty thoughts about Tohru arent't you? Bad, bad boy!"  
"Who the hell had such things in mind!" Kyo yelled angrily to Ayame, who drifted away laughingly toward Hatori. Apparently he heard nothing from what Kyo said just now.

_Should I ask Kisa about tomorrow? I don't wanna be with these people the whole holiday long. But… Kisa looks so happy. I never saw her happier than today. Kisa really like Honda Tohru, doesn't she…._

Hiro clenched his fist. Kisa walked right in front of him, hand in hand with Tohru.

_Kisa needs Tohru so much… As long as Tohru's there, I won't have any chance.  
__If only I didn't avoid her that time… will Kisa look at me the way she looks at Tohru now? Will she?_

Kisa turned around so suddenly that Hiro had not time to ban the sad expression on his face in time.  
"Hiro-chan… is there.. something wrong?"  
"Huh? Hiro, are you sick?" asked Momiji, his eyes wide opened.  
"I am okay." he answered.  
"But you look so sad.. I.."  
"I said I was okay..!" yelled Hiro, cutting Tohru's words with a much harsher way he intended to.

Everyone fell into silence afterwards.

"Hi… Hiro-cha.."

_I am so stupid! How can I ruin the situation like this! This is awful!_

"Well, I suppose we can go ahead," Yuki suggested.  
"So where will we go now?" chirped Momiji.  
Kisa threw him a last look before joining Momiji and Tohru again.

"What are you being so angry about actually?" asked Haru. "It is true that Kisa is pretty attached to Tohru, but Tohru is only a big sister for Kisa anyway."  
Hiro stopped walking, he just realized something!

"You mean, he just realized it?" Haru whispered to Yuki and Kyo.  
"Heh.. the brat." mocked Kyo.

_That.. is true! That is absolutely true! However Kisa is interested in Tohru, Tohru won't win against him anyway! He is the only one for Kisa!_

"The one you should worry about… ("No, Haru, that's enough, say no more!" exclaimed Yuki) is the boy there." added Haru, pointing at Momiji.  
Hiro stared at Momiji and sweatdropped.

_True again. Momiji Sohma. Even if he acts both like a girl and an idiot, he is a boy! Besides, unlike Tohru Honda, he is cute!  
__Besides, now that the other students don't bully Kisa anymore, the number of the rivals increases!  
__If I am not mistaken, I even heard somebody say Kisa is cute!  
__Noooo…!_

"Now that you said it to him, he made a big problem out of the tiny stuff," said Yuki.  
"Ah really? Sorry then, Hiro. He… Hiro?"

The little boy alreadyrushed to Momiji and Kisa and forced himself between them.

"Hiro, you already look okay like always," commented Momiji cheerfully.  
"Hiro-chan..!"  
Hiro glared at Momiji.  
"E? You have a black aura around you, hahaha!" said Momiji again. "An ice cream will do good for you. Anyone, ice cream!"

"Tori-san! What sort do you want? I will buy it for you!"  
"I don't want any ice cream."  
"So it is vanilla! The same as me. We really are one heart!" yelled Ayame, running to the front to buy ice cream.

"Let's go Kisa,"  
"Ack!"  
Momiji already took Kisa's hand before Hiro could stop it. Hiro stared in horror at both of their backs.

"Bad for you, Hiro," Haru patted him on the shoulder.

"I have soo much fun today! Ne, Kisa? Don't we wanna go together again tomorrow!" asked Momiji.  
Hiro was horrified. So it was true! Momiji appeared to like Kisa as well! And he was shameless enough to ask Kisa out! Hiro said that he could go anytime, but Momiji asked her out tomorrow. Surely she would agree to Momiji's invitation!

But then that meant that they would be alone together! They would have a DATE!

"Unh," Kisa shook her head.

Everyone was surprised.  
"I have promised to go with Hiro," Kisa said shyly. "That's why…"

Tohru smiled brightly.  
At this moment the sun shone so brightly on Hiro. _Kisa remembered about him! She refused Momiji for his sake!_

"Well then how about the day after tomorrow!"  
"U..Un," Kisa nodded.

_But this shameless rabbit still forces her to! He is still a danger, but…  
_Kisa took his hand and smiled at him. At this one moment, only for this one moment again, he would be patient and endured being with all these noisy people again. Tomorrow will surely be a much better day.

"So Hiro experienced his men's romance even earlier than Yuki.. hm…"

"What the hell…!" yelled Yuki and Hiro, confronting Ayame.

* * *

**END**


End file.
